


An interaction between Rhysand's parents

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Rhysand's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted August 29th,2017





	An interaction between Rhysand's parents

She stared at her mate as he stood awkwardly in the dining room. This was a place he had never felt totally welcome – as is to be expected when he was so rarely there. She had to beg him just to come from Velaris to see her, to help her, and he eventually did. That was the thing about her mate, he always did _eventually_.

“So, what is it you needed exactly?” He pulled a small gold watch from his breast pocket and checked the time, the disk seeming miniscule in his long fingers.

“I need your help with the boys. They’re older now, more rambunctious.”

He set his watch back in his pocket and gave her a surprisingly gentle smile. “I’m sure you can handle them.”

“There are some things a mother cannot do – they are young men, and what they need is a father figure.”

“You can adopt as many bastards as you please, but my only concern is Rhysand.”

She glared at him slightly, only making his gentle smile turn into a devilish smirk. He knew exactly what problem she was having, but he was going to make her say it aloud anyway. She was not ashamed, of course, but it was still rather irksome to talk about such a manner with the High Lord. Even if he was also her mate. She loved him, she truly did, and he loved her. But that love was best given and received in small doses.

“Then you will have no problem helping me with what I need.” She turned her back to him and sauntered up the stairs of her home, knowing the male would follow her. She heard the quite clacks of his polished shoes as he stepped behind her, a surprisingly satisfying sound as it echoed through the halls.

She loved this house, but the acoustics were a problem.

“I need you to use your magic to make the rooms like the ones at that cabin of yours. Not the relentless amount of pampering, but the soundproofing.”

The High Lord burst into laughter, and she didn’t need to turn to know he was bent over with his hands resting on his thighs, his dark hair hanging over his forehead and a slight redness gracing his usually emotionless face. She knew him far too well to be surprised by his reaction.

“Ha! You call me all the way here just so you no longer have to hear your boys having se-”

“Oh shush!” She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. She put her hand on the door and pushed it open, all the while fisting her mate’s pristine jacket and dragging him into the room. “I am living with three male Illyrians going through puberty and discovering their sexualities – one of which is your child! I want them to be able to do it in their home and not in some ditch somewhere or on some cliff face. I want them to be safe, but I sure as hell don’t want to listen to it either. They all think they’re so sly when they sneak girls in, but I just get out of here the moment I realise what’s going on.”

He was still slightly shaking with laughter when she let him go. He immediately fixed his jacket and stood up straight, a trait he shared with their Rhysand. Both shared the sentiment that if you were going to bother dressing then you were going to do it well. Looks held power in the world of fae. Ludicrous, really.

“If you wish it, it shall be done.” He waved his hand and darkness spread from his fingertips, coating the walls and dipping into the crevices and marks in the wood. Today, her mate’s darkness was warm. When he killed his enemies, it was colder than the snowfall at the Steppes.

It spread from room to room, his magic coating everything like icing on a cake, and within a few minutes it was done.

“There,” he sighed, as if his whole visit had been nothing but a waste of time. “There are exceptions, of course. If you want to hear you’ll be able to, but, as is the case with you, if you want silence then that’s what you’ll have.”

“Thank you.”

Without another word or a goodbye, he tried to leave, his form turning sheer as he disappeared into nothing.

“Wait,” she said. He came back and raised an eyebrow. “Stay,” she whispered. “Have dinner with the boys and I. Cassian is so funny, and Azriel’s sass would definitely be something you appreciate. And Rhys… he has my favourite parts of you, and so much more.”

For a second, the High Lord actually looked like he was considering the offer. He raised his hand to her face, his thumb lightly running over bottom lip. His gaze was transfixed on her face, then on her body, and he lowered his hand. He leaned forward, his handsome face an inch from her own. She raised her head the same time he dipped his, and held back from scrunching her hands in his prissy jacket and she kissed him. It was sudden, as all their interactions seemed to be from the day they’d met, but it also held a passion she had yet to find anywhere else. He pulled back, but only far enough so he could bite the bottom of her ear and then whisper.

“Your bastards are none of my concern, darling.”

And then he left, just like that.

Sometimes, when she was feeling lonely, she would think of her powerful mate who had saved her from a flightless existence. Her mate, who if had not been raised by a monster might not be one himself.


End file.
